endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Talos
'' I whirled atound. Behind us, the scap mountain was boling, rising up. The ten toes tilted over, and I realized why they looked like toes. They were toes. The ting that rose up from the metal was a bronze giant in full Greek battle armor. He was impossibly tall-- a skyscraper with legs and arms. '' -The Titan's Curse To take out the formidable M150 Danilov quickly, the UEC proceeded to develop a third mecha, this time 12 meters tall and weighing in at 100 tons. But for propaganda purposes, the new design also called for aesthetic design, which left it mostly humanoid and with just two slots for weaponry. That led to the development of super-powerful weaponry the might prove to be decisive on the battlefield. 1 VEHICLE Capacity None. Sensors The M-3 carries a main sensor array in its “head”, which includes E/O, Thermal imagining, an X-band AESA, and even LADAR for precision targeting under optimum conditions. Each individual weapon also gets its own E/O targeting and range-finding radar. Anti-Surface Weaponry IGLS-54 (2) The Ionized Gas Launcher System-54, better known as the Plasma cannon, is a prototype directed energy weapon. Using a magnetic field projector based off from three “fingers”, the system sucks the surrounding air into a compression chamber. When it reaches about 20 atm, the chamber lock is released, and the air passing around a 4th Generation nuclear fission reactor turns the already scalding-hot air into plasma. It is ejected inside of the weapon's magnetic field, forming a tight, concentrated burst of yellow plasma that can reach out to 100 meters and instantly melt through an M150 Danilov with a single shot. And at such temperatures, you bet it can leave no trace behind of a grunt in boots. It draws on an independent LFTR and fires once every 30 seconds. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry HYDRA SL-AAM (45) To counter the numerous airborne threats that the HASF can deploy against such a weapon system, the Talos mounts a “backpack” carrying 45 HYDRA SL-AAMs. The HYDRA SL-AAM is a tiny 60mm missile packing a tiny 1-kilo shape charge with an IR seeker and a dual-grain rocket motor for flight. It can hit an aircraft 5 kilometers away. Upgrades Weaponry EA-54 (2) The Electron Accelerator-54 is a prototype UEC particle cannon. Firing electrons at 60% the speed of light, or about 180,000km/s, the EA-54 is capable of launching a barrage of miniscule projectiles and cutting straight through the armor of a M150, albeit at much longer range. The particle cannon can strike a target 10 kilometers away, including one in the sky. It draws on an independent LFTR and fires once every 30 seconds. Protection PCDL-54 The Plasma Close Defense Launcher-54 packs a magnetic tube that is fed with superheated air from the LFTRs. When it come in contact with liquid hydrogen injected just seconds prior, the ionized hydrogen leaves the tube at a blistering 8 kilometers per second, able to turn just about any incoming projectile into charred barbecue. It requires a minute to recharge, and carries enough liquid hydrogen for only three bursts. Protection The Talos is clad in Advanced Vehicle Composite, and even boasts a fullerene- ceramic pilot capsule. AVC is a mixture of Ceramic plates with self-sealing epoxy glue, hardened steel, Kevlar, and Supramolecular plastic arranged in honeycombs. This provides it with the raw durability to weather a single 40mm DU round. In addition, it carries the ANERA H-ECM. Guided by two pop-up AESAs, the thing has the capability to jam an incoming missile's guidance system via various countermeasures, or, if all else fails, it activates one of its ten pop-up 25mm HEAT grenade launchers to intercept the projectile and blow it into oblivion. Locomotion The Talos has a full-titanium cable-motor harnesses based off of human muscle design to enhance reaction time and to provide the strength to move around effectively. It has two-section legs and a human-like torso joint for effective rotation, dodging, and for providing excellent agility-- coupled with a thermal camera-based automated evasion system, the Talos is capable of dodging a 203mm T-HEAT fired from a distance of 2 kilometers. The Talos has five independent miniature LFTRs, which provides electricity for the entire walker. Category:Blog posts